Roses Are Red
by DarkAngel814
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ruthie thought everything was perfect. Then she receieves an anonymous poem. Who is from? And why does she feel so compelled to find out? R&R! ONESHOT!


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

_Roses are thorny_

_As are you_

_I know this is corny_

_But I love you_

Ruthie picked up the red piece of paper that had dropped out of her locker. It was folded in half and shaped like a heart. She was not surprised when she read the note, it was after all Valentines Day, but nevertheless it put a smile on her face. The simplicity of it was what made it worth all the more.

As Ruthie walked along the hall, she couldn't help but notice how Valentine's Day changed everything, including the smell of the air. The usual sweaty Lysol smell that filled the halls had been replaced with a rose-pedaled-candy-heart aroma. The dull green walls illuminated by the paper cupids and red confetti.

A smile spread across her face as she spotted her not-so-secret poet. She snaked her arms around his waist, kissing him gently on the neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Waiting for him to turn around and return the kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day my love," He said turning around and pulling her closer.

"Happy Valentines Day T-Bone," She placed a gentle kiss on the fold of his slips before pulling out of his grip. "So I got your little poem." She said coyly, unfortunately his face said everything. _It wasn't from him._

"This one," She said pulling out the tiny red heart she had found in her locker. His eyes glanced at the poem.

"Oh, right…er…you liked it?" But she could tell, it wasn't from him. _Then who?_ She nodded as if she still believed that he had written it. "Well, lucky for you that's not all." He smiled evilly and pulled out a giant box of chocolate with a rose taped to it. She smiled as she took the gift. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, thanks. Well I got to get class," She said quickly. "Oh wait." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small paper bag. He looked at it questioningly.

"Uh thanks," He opened it up and pulled out a small black box. Carefully opening it. His expression changed immediately. "Wow. Ruthie it's amazing" He pulled out the silver watch and put it on. She smiled and turned away; leaving him standing there admiring her gift. She really didn't care, chocolates, flowers, they didn't take much thought. But who had left that note?

* * *

Ruthie headed to her locker for the final time she had already received three more little notes each one getting fancier and fancier. As she dialed the combination on her lock she found herself holding her breath in anticipation. She flung her locker door open but nothing flew out. She felt her heart drop, but then she saw it. A light pink piece of paper that had been folded into a square. She picked it up. It even smelled beautiful. Like Lilacs and Honey. She carefully unfolded the letter, not wanting to share it with anyone else.

_Your hair smells like honey,_

_your eyes are as dark as chocolate._

_Your skin so soft it feels like cotton candy,_

_But it reminds me of toffee._

_You're sweeter then sugar,_

_At least to me._

_So meet my in Dylan's Candy Bar,_

_Where you'll still be the sweetest thing I see._

_Your Secret Admirer  
Meet me at 6pm_

Ruthie gazed down at the beautiful poem in her hand. A boy had written that to her. She almost didn't believe it. Parts of the poem replayed in her head as she walked home. Normally she would have taken the bus, especially on cold February afternoon. She could feel the warmth leaving her body as the wind nipped at her cheeks, but she didn't care. Nobody had ever written her a poem. It had been everything she had been expecting and more. She glanced at her phone, 4:20. She quickly snapped out of it and began to race home.

As she turned the corner in front of her house she felt herself collide with another body. Her hands broke her fall, leaving a stinging rash on base of her palms. She was about to apologize to whoever it was when she saw him.

"Sorry Ruthie, You okay?" He stretched out a hand to help her up. She pushed it away getting up on her own.

"I'm fine Martin," She pushed past him ready to completely blow him off.

"You have plans tonight with T-Bone?" He shouted after her. She spun around and glared at him.

"Why do you care?" She spat back. He shrugged.

"Just wondering," She looked at him, her eyes faltering. She finally gave in.

"I don't know maybe," She waited for him to say something. But he just stood there nodding. "Well, I better go." She turned and headed up the drive.

"Ruthie," He called out to her and she stopped. She turned slowly to face him, not sure what to expect. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He smiled and walked away leaving her standing there alone. She walked up the drive and into her warm house, not sure whether to be angry or happy.

"Happy Valentines Day Ruthie!" the sound of her brothers cheery voices were the first thing to greet her.

"Happy Valentine Day boys, and Happy Birthday!" She said taking off her coat. They smiled up at her and left the room. Ruthie ran upstairs and jumped in a shower. She had to get ready to go to Dylan's Candy Bar. She had decided to go. She wanted to know who it was.

By the time she was showered, dressed, and primped it was already 5:30. She had to be back by 6:30 for her Family's Valentines Day/ Twins birthday party. She took one last look at herself. She was wearing a short red satin dress that came to a little above her knees and had spaghetti straps. She was wearing black stilettos and had her hair tied up so that her curls fell gently down her back. She carefully went downstairs to find her Dad he was going to be driving her there and would pick her up after half an hour when he was done with his errands.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Ruthie beamed as she walked slowly over to her father giving him a hug.

"Thanks," He took her arm and led her out to the car. They spoke briefly while in the car. But truth be told Ruthie was actually too nervous to talk much. Her father dropped her off reminding her of the deal before taking off.

Dylan's was relatively crowded but she managed to get a booth. There were dozens of teenagers there on dates drinking milkshakes and sodas and making out. All the sugar in the air was enough to give her a sugar rush she didn't need to watch all the romance as well. She sat in the bubble gum pink faux-leather seats as she waited for her mystery man to arrive. She thought about switching seats so she could see him when he arrived but the thought of being surprised to the last moment kept her rooted to her seat. She checked her watch it was already 6:10. If he didn't hurry she would have to leave. Just as she was going to glance to see if anyone was coming she felt a tap on her shoulder. _This is it._ She thought.

"Happy Valentines Day Ruthie," Her heart dropped at the sound of his voice. A voice that had already said this to her to today one that she had never in a million years expected to be standing behind her.

"Martin!" She spun around, giving herself temporary whiplash. He smiled sweetly down at her before joining her in the booth. "You're my _secret admirer_!" Her face had turned crimson red and her eyes were narrowed down to slits.

"Yes, _Sweeter then sugar, softer then a cloud, but more thorny then a rose bush…_" His voice trailed off as he pulled out another copy of the last poem she had found in her locker. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to go," She said quietly.

"Please don't" Something in his voice compelled her stay. She looked at him. She was at a loss for words.

"I have a boyfriend, T-bone. Who I love!" She said dramatically. He looked at her shaking his head.

"If that was true, you wouldn't have come," Her eyes flared again with the same intensity as she had when she saw him that afternoon. Who was he to tell her who she loved? He got up and sat beside her pushing her closer to the wall.

"At least hear me out," He pleaded. She looked into his eyes for any trace of deception but found nothing. She nodded. "I love you! I've been in love with you since I met you in your kitchen three years ago. I could tell you were funny and smart and caring and trustworthy. Because the first thing you did was offer me a cookie. You didn't ask any question. Or raise your voice. I've always loved you. I just couldn't ever tell you. Because then I was 15 and you were 13. You always treated me like a brother and I never wanted to hurt you. So I pushed you away but I did hurt you. It hurt me to see you cry. You're the only woman I've ever loved. Besides my mother. Which is why I sprayed the paper with her perfume, Honey and Lilacs is what I used to call it. You're my honey and Lilacs. You're my everything." He stopped they were face to face and tears were running down both of their cheeks. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say that could fit the situation. So she didn't say anything. She just kissed him. Pulling his head closer to her. She kissed him until she had no more air left.

And it was perfect. Nothing was left to be said except for one thing.

"I Love you too," With that it was perfect. They sat there gazing into each other's eyes for forever. She didn't care about the consequences or the stares that she was getting she only cared about him. Her Secret Admirer.


End file.
